thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Баника Кончита
Баника Кончита является герцогиней Вельзенианской империи. Ее поиски новых вкусов привели к поеданию более "экзотической" пищи, которая делает ее более отчужденной от остальных. Banica Conchita is a duke of the Beelzenian Empire. Her search for new flavors led her to eat the most grotesque foods imaginable, while becoming more seclusive. Learning of the fate her obsessive habits would bring her, she forged a contract with the Demon of Gluttony, eventually becoming the Demon of Gluttony herself. История Ранние годы Баника родилась в ноябре, 296 года, дочерью Музури и Мегуру Кончита. Во время празднования ее рождения была приготовлена свинья baemu, которую нашли среди подарков. Вскоре после этого, начали умирать слуги, благодаря чему стало понятно - все хозяйство было охвачено болезнью goula. Из-за распространяющейся болезни, мать Баники заставляла дочь есть все, что ей давали, с руганью запихивая остатки в горло Банике. После того, как голод распространился по области, Банике пришлось наблюдать, как ее отец убивает Мегуру в борьбе за меч, в марте 306 года. После смерти ее матери, Баника впала в депрессию и заперлась в подвале - хранилище продуктов. В одиночестве и неуютной комнате, она встретила Арте и Полло, ее новых слуг на то время. Early Life Banica was born in November, EC 296,Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV the daughter of Muzuri and Meguru Conchita. During the birthday celebration, her parents and their staff ate the baemu pig that appeared among the gifts; soon after, servants began dying and it was learned the household had contracted the Goula disease. Because of the epidemic plaguing them, Banica was forced by her mother to eat everything she was given, scolding her when she had leftovers and stuffing them down her throat. After a famine swept across the area, Banica watched as her father killed Meguru during their struggle for his sword in March of EC 306.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita With her mother's death, Banica fell into a depression and locked herself up in the basement's food storage. Lonely and uncomfortable in the room, she met Arte and Pollo, her new servants, at that time. Over the course of the summer, they became close friends.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Five years later, in June, she was betrothed to Carlos Marlon, the third prince of Marlon, and the two became acquainted with each other. As a result of Banica's disturbing eating habits, the Marlon Royal Family dissolved the engagement in February of the following year.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Returning home from her "failure", Banica immersed herself in food.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita В Погоне за Наслаждениями "Если в этом дело, то я ни в чем не раскаиваюсь. Я верю, что уже испробовала на вкус все кухни мира." Баника. Из-за постоянного дефицита в еде по всей Бельзении, Баника отправилась за границу в январе 316 и путешествовала по многим странам в поисках лучших способов посадки урожая и хранения еды, чтобы разрешить проблему в Бельзении. Знакомясь с новыми разнообразными кухнями в течение своей экспедиции, бельзенианская аристократка каждый раз приезжала домой с новыми яствами и их рецептами, таким образом все сильнее расширяя кухню самой страны. Во время фестиваля урожая Грабия, проведенного в Августе 319, Баника сохранила в секрете свое там прибывание и приняла участие в конкурсе по поеданию томатов, одержав победу с невероятным отрывом. За ее ценный вклад слабой империи, Императрица Юнона вернула контроль над землями Кончитта семье Баники и молодая дворянинка стала хорошо известной под именем "Гурманка-дворянинка Баника". Два года спустя, в августе, ее отец умер от сердечного приступа. Имератрица Юнона, как опекун земель этой семьи, провозгласила Банику наследницей своего отца, и она получила титул одной из Пяти Герцогов. Сразу после этого, Кончитта все чаще отдыхала за принятием пищи в своей обеденной комнате, заедая свое ненасытное горе об утрате отца. В какой-то момент она, совместными усилиями с местными фермерами, начала производить вино под названием "Кровавая Могила" специально для какого-то человека. Но, спустя какое-то время, она, огорчившись, узнала, что этот человек - уже мертв. Pursuit of Delights Because of the constant food shortages occurring throughout the Beelzenian Empire, Banica embarked on a journey abroad in January of EC 316 and traveled to numerous foreign countries, searching for the best crop-growing and food-preserving methods to solve Beelzenia's problem. Discovering many new cuisines in her studies, the Beelzenian aristocrat brought back these new foods and their recipes to the Empire, radically increasing the domestic foods in the country.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 During Grabia's harvest festival held in August of EC 319, Banica arrived unannounced and participated in its tomato eating competition, winning by an overwhelming majority.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Because of her contributions to the ailing Empire, Empress Juno returned control of the Conchitas' territory to Banica's family and the young noble became well regarded as "Gourmet Noble Banica".Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Two years later, her father died of a heart attack in August. Empress Juno, having custody over the family's territories, nominated Banica as her father's successor and she took up his title as one of the Five Dukes. Immediately afterwards, Conchita took increasing comfort in her dining hall and frequently ate there,Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV stricken with grief by the loss of her father.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita At some point, she began developing a new wine dubbed "Blood Grave" with the cooperation of the local farmers for a certain someone.Evils Kingdom Website Profiles Sometime later, she learned that person had died.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Мир Предельных Блюд "Если забрать у тебя еду, то что у тебя останется?" Демон Обжорства Банике. В июле 323, Баника отправилась в новое путешествие, но в скором времени вернулась, когда узнала, что камергер Рон Граппл пропал без вести. На следующий день Баника сильно ослабла, чему виной были внутренние отклонения, появившиеся в следствие обжорства, и ей пришлось слечь, придерживаясь постельного режима. Тем вечером она с нежностью предавалась воспоминаниям о том, как тратила свое время за трапезой, а в обеденной комнате звучал ее голос. Не имея физической возможности покинуть кровать, Банике удалось сесть достаточно прямо, чтобы увидеть привидение, спускающееся сверху. После того, как оно представилось, дворянинка поинтересовалась, как оно о ней узнало, а в ответ услышала, что это видение являлось демоном. На ее невозмутимо заданный вопрос о том, не собирается ли он забрать ее в загробный мир, призрак ответил, что из-за ее непомерного пристрастия к еде ей осталось не более шести месяцев до смерти. Услышав это, Баника была спокойна. Она утверждала, что была вполне удовлетворена, так как верила, что перепробовала на вкус все блюда мира. Когда призрак переспросил ее об этом, она пояснила, что сожалеет лишь о том, что еще не пробовала baemu с территорий Тасанской империи; упомянув вино "Кровавая Могила", она сказала, что не может позволить себе умереть, так как осталась в неведении из-за смерти человека, которому она и делала это вино, даже несмотря на то, что приготовление были довольно сложными. После этого, демон вразумил ей, что она узнала вкус только половины блюд всего мира, даже не считая мира Предельных Блюд. Заинтересованная Баника напомнила, что невзирая ни на что, через шесть месяцев ее смерть, и демон предложил ей контракт. Контракт для того, чтобы избежать смерти и и разделить с ним его загадочный мир. Несмотря на то, что сначала ей становилось все хуже и хуже, одержимая манией еды начала поправляться, увидев бокал крови baemu, которого, как ни странно, ей не хватало. После трехдневного пребывания между жизнью и смертью, Баника решила обмануть Демона Обжорства, заботясь о своей фигуре и здоровье, добиваясь полного выздоровления. С ее ново-приобретенными способностями она начала пробовать все то, чей вкус она еще не познала. В ноябре того же года проводился банкет в особняке Герцога Орухари в честь ее выздоровления. Баника, сопровождаемая двумя слугами-близняшками, прибыла, чтобы принять участие в банкете, удивляя всех своим изящным, тонким телом. Во время фестиваля она попросила своих слуг вынести ее десерт, и те преподнесли ей блюдо, полное насекомыми и пауками. Восхищенная Баника ела их энергично, спокойно и даже немного шумно, несмотря на отвращение всех окружающих. Ноябрем следующего года вопросы о беспокоящей ее болезни дошли до того, что Кончита отказалась видеться с кем бы то ни было, оставляя все руководство и надзор над ее территорией своим двум слугам. После того, как она оградила себя от внешнего мира, Кончита все больше пристрастилась к обеденному холлу. В какой момент, она использовала бокал, чтобы воскресить бывших слуг ее семьи, чтобы те служили ей, в качестве бессмертной армии, защищая ее особняк с Арте во главе. В 325 году, У Баники был роман со своим пятнадцатым поваром Джозефом, который в последствии оказался ее бывшим женихом Карлосом. Немного позже, Баника забеременела от него. Когда к ним приходили королевские гонцы с приглашениями, она заставляла своих слуг убивать их. После этого, узнав, что Бельзенианская армия начала окружать особняк, Баника приказала Арте и Полло отступать, ведя свое бессмертное полчище через землю, атаковать соседние города. Позже Карлос пытался отпроситься на выходной, но просьба была Баникой отвергнута. Позже ее любовник приготовил им суп, и она с жадностью сьела его, после чего занемогла из-за яда. Но поскольку она, несмотря не на что могла выжить из-за контракта, она, рыдая из-за предательства Карлоса, в качестве наказания ему приказала Арте и Полло приготовить своего любовника. Его тело было преподнесено к обеду, и Баника со слезами на глазах, ела его останки с ликованием. Она нашла, что его синие волосы были исключительно очаровательны в салате на закуску. Примерно в августе 325 Банике стало интересно какого вкуса ее слуги и она спросила Арте. Съев девушку, а потом и Полло, Баника осталась в особняке со своим ребенком от Карлоса наедине с отсутствием еды. Когда демон посоветовал следующим съесть ребенка, Баника отказалась, ссылаясь на то, что она еще не пробовала на вкус себя. Посмотрев на свою правую руку, она улыбнулась и начала трапезу. Когда влияние демона ослабло, Баника с легкостью доела себя, что ничего не осталось. Со своей смертью поглотив и демона, Баника сохранила свою индивидуальность как демон Бокала, в поисках, чтобы стать "Хозяином Кладбища". Став ее сосудом, Бокал Кончиты был забран из ее особника Платоник. Несмотря на то, что воровка привлекла ее внимание, она была разочарована, что остатки Лени опередили ее в том, что б завладеть воровкой. Она была передана AB-CIR вскоре после и стала свидетелем магического превращения мужчины со временем в несколько женских тел. World of the Ultimate Food In July of EC 323, Banica embarked on another journey, but swiftly returned after hearing that the head chamberlain, Ron Grapple, had gone missing. The next day, Banica collapsed and was diagnosed with "visceral abnormalities" due to her self-abusive eating and confined to her bed. That evening, she reminisced fondly over the time she had spent eating when a voice rang in the room. Physically unable to leave her bed, Banica managed to sit herself upright to see an apparition descend from the ceiling. After it introduced itself, the noble asked how it knew of her and it replied that it was a demon. Calmly asking if it was taking her to the afterlife, it responded that she would die in six months due to her eating habits. Hearing this, Banica stated she was satisfied, believing she had tasted nearly all of the world's foods. When asked about this, she explained that she only regretted not having tasted the baemu of the Tasan territories; remembering Blood Grave, she admitted dying before its completion was difficult but that she was left uncertain since the person she was making it for had died. The demon then revealed she had only tasted half of the world's food, ignorant of the world of the "ultimate" foods. Intrigued, Banica noted how she would die in six months regardless and the demon offered her a contract to avoid her death and be able to partake in this unknown world. Although she initially declined, the opsomaniac reconsidered after seeing baemu blood in the glass, curious on what she was missing. After waning between life and death for three days, Banica forged the contract with the Demon of Gluttony, slimming her figure and improving her health to make a full recovery. With her newfound abilities, she began tasting the foods she had yet to have tried.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita right At the mansion of Duke Oruhari, a banquet was held in November of that same year,Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV celebrating her recovery. Banica, accompanied by her twin servants, arrived to participate at the banquet, surprising everyone with her new, thin body. During the festivities, she asked her servants to bring out her dessert, and they presented her with numerous live insects and spiders. Delighted, Banica ate them despite her audience's disgust with a calm yet noisy vigor.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita In November of EC 324, questions about the disease that afflicted her reached the point where Conchita refused to meet with anyone, transferring the management and supervision of her territories to her two servants.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV After deserting herself from the outside world, Conchita became more and more attached to her dining hall.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV At some point, she used the glass to reanimate her family's former servants to serve her, having her undead army guard her mansion with Arte as their commander. In EC 325, Banica entered a romance with her fifteenth chef, Joseph, and later realized he was actually her former fiance, Carlos. Sometime later, Banica became pregnant with Carlos' child. When imperial messengers began arriving with invitations, she had her servants kill them. Later learning that the Beelzenian army had begun surrounding the mansion, Banica ordered Arte and Pollo to retaliate, driving her undead horde across the region to attack the nearby towns. Later, Carlos asked if he could take a holiday and she denied him his request.Evil Food Eater Conchita - 今年に入って15人目の お抱えコックがこう言ってきた 「そろそろお暇を貰えませんか?」 ... 今日のメニューは特別製なの 青白く輝く毛髪 Soon after, her lover served them soup and she readily devoured it, falling ill to its poison. Although able to survive due to her contract, she cried at Carlos' treachery and ordered Arte and Pollo to cook her lover as punishment. Served his body for dinner, Banica, with tears in her eyes,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita ate his remains with glee and found his blue hair was especially delectable for the salad of the first course.Evil Food Eater Conchita - 青白く輝く毛髪 オードブルのサラダに丁度いい Around August of EC 325, Banica grew curious about her servants' taste and asked Arte what it was she tasted like.Evil Food Eater Conchita - ちょっとそこの召使さん あなたはどんな味がするかしら？ Eating the maid and later Pollo, Banica was left alone in the mansion, save for her and Carlos' child, with nothing left to eat. When the demon suggested eating the baby next, Banica refused, citing that she had yet to eat herself either.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Looking upon her right hand, she smiled, and stated there was more to eat.Evil Food Eater Conchita - 彼女は自らの右手を見て そして静かにほほ笑んだ「マダ　タベルモノ　アルジャナイ」 With the demon's influence weakened, Banica easily gorged on herself until there was nothing left.Evil Food Eater Conchita - 食材はそう　彼女自身 食を極めたその身体の 味を知るものはすでにいない Consuming the demon with her death, Banica maintained her identity as the demon of the Glass, seeking to become the "Master of the Graveyard".Heavenly Yard Confined to her vessel, the Glass of Conchita was taken from her mansion by Platonic. Although amused by the thief, she was disappointed that the remnants of Sloth prevented her from possessing the thief. She was given to AB-CIR shortly after and witnessed the mage change from a male to different female bodies over time.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Демон Обжорства "Даже я не могу точно прочесть, что у демона на уме" Abyss I.R. В 491, маг, изменивший свое имя на Abyss I.R. поместил демона в одно из Четырех Зеркалах Люцифении, сделав так, что никто не мог его извлечь за исключением премьер-министра Прези. По плану, чтобы овладеть сыном королевы Анны, зеркало был погребено в песках на одном из берегов Люцифении и вскоре после оно было обнаружено князем Алексиэлем и принцессой Рилиан; затем Abyss I.R. призвала демона и Кончита проявилась перед ними. Улыбаясь, она уже хотела захватить мальчика, но заколебалась, когда тот, в свою очередь, протянул ей свою руку. За невозможностью захватить невинного и доброго мальчика, Кончита решила вместо этого овладеть Рилиан, после чего обоих оставила без сознания. Даже несмотря на то, что внешний вид ребенка был похож на Арте, Баника была разочарована осознав, что та не была по факту реинкарнацией Гретель. Вскоре, на следующий день после этого, Баника услышала звон колокола, оповещающего о трехчасовой закуске, и, голодная, снова появилась перед ними. Невзирая на то, что она жадно смотрела на то, как они едят, Рилиан отказалась разделять свою закуску с демоном. Состроив несчастные глаза, Баника заявила, что она могла бы съесть весь мир и все еще хочет большего. После этого Алексиэль, пожалев ее, поделился с демоном частью своей половины. В качестве благодарности, она рассказала шестилеткам старую легенду об океане: "если вы напишете пожелание, положите его в бутылку и бросите в море, ваше желание сбудется". Позже, Прези забрал власть Баники, позволяя ей полностью захватить его, чтобы он мог победить Эллуку Часовщицу. После того, как Прези был побежден, Эллука запечатала демона Банику обратно в зеркало; она была позже снова перезапечатана в бокал Abyss I.R. и создала для колдуньи еще один Goula pathogen. После того, как Нэй Марлон получила бокал, Баника поняла, что душа Нэй во многом похожа на душу Арте и медленно разрушалась от ее здравого ума, пока девушка использовала ее силу. Когда Ней в Замке Хеджхог полностью повязла в моральной нестабильности Баники, та полностью захватила ее разум и сменила внешний вид на свой собственный прежде, чем обезумевшая Ней аттаковала Кайла Марлона. После того, как разум Ней был полностью подчинен, Баника предстала перед взором Кайла около юной Ней, смеясь над надеждой девушки переродиться со словами, что она была всего лишь инструментом на пути к созданию Хозяина Кладбища. Позже, она погрузила душу Ней в бокал, взяв ее за руку и уводя от Кайла во время его, пока они обе не были поглощены всплесками волн моря. Позже, Abyss I.R. Пыталась застать Кончиту захватить Рилиан, забрав ее сосуд обратно к себе, но влияние Ней сдерживало ее, и демон не ответил. Колдунья потерпела поражение. После того, как Эллука Часовщица вернула Бокал от Микины Фризис, Демон был запечатан в своем сосуде. Позже Бокал пропадал в руках у Леми Абеларда. Около 610 в итоге того, что Баника решила, что его душа сильно похожа на душу Полло, она затянула его душу в Бокал. Впоследствии Боках переходил из рук в руки многих владельце, пока со временем не попало к Судье Галлериана Марлона и был отставлен у него дома. В течение пребывания там, Баника пыталась призвать своих предыдущих хозяев с момента становления Демоном и неизвестно сколько времени прошло, пока она ждала, когда станет Хозяйкой Кладбища. Бокал Баники был среди тех сосудов, которые насмехались над Куклой Часовщицы, говоря ей, что они все одинаковы. Около 990 года, когда Бокал снова пробудился, Баника наконец смогла стать Хозяйкой Кладбища. Demon of Gluttony In EC 491, the "demon" was placed in one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia by the mage, having changed her name to Abyss I.R., and made difficult to extract by anyone save for Prime Minister Presi. As part of their plan to possess Queen Anne's son, the mirror was buried on the shores of Lucifenia and soon after discovered by Prince Alexiel and Princess Riliane; Abyss I.R. then summoned the demon and Conchita manifested before them. Smiling, she prepared to possess the boy but hesitated when he extended his hand to her in turn. Unable to possess the innocent and kind boy, Conchita decided to possess Riliane instead, rendering them both unconscious as a result.Twiright Prank Story Although recognizing the child's appearance was similar to Arte, she was disappointed to find she wasn't an actual reincarnation of Gretel.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Another day soon after, Banica heard the bell chime for their three o'clock snack time and, hungry, appeared before them again.Twiright Prank - 三度目の鐘の音は アクマが目を覚ます合図 As she greedily gazed at their meals, Riliane refused to share her snack with the demon.Twiright Prank - アクマが目を覚ます合図 物欲しそうな顔をして ジロリとこちらを見つめてる 私のおやつは あげないからね！ With a wretched look, Banica stated she could eat the entire world and still be hungry for more.Twiright Prank - とても悲しそうな顔をした 「世界を全て呑み込んでも 私のお腹はふくれないの」 Alexiel then gave the demon some of his snack, pitying her.Twiright Prank - かわいそうだから おやつを分けてあげる Claiming she was grateful, she told the six year-old a secret legend about the ocean:Twiright Prank - 「ありがとう王子様 お礼にこの海の 小さな秘密を こっそり教えてあげましょう」 if you wrote a wish, placed it in a bottle, and threw it in the ocean, your wish would come true.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Later on, Presi borrowed Banica's power, allowing himself to be completely possessed by her, so that he could defeat Elluka Clockworker. After Presi was defeated, Elluka sealed the demon back into the mirror; she was later recalled to the Glass by Abyss I.R. and created another Goula pathogen for the sorceress.Twiright Prank Story After Ney Marlon was given the glass, Banica recognized her soul as that of Arte and slowly eroded at her sanity while the girl used her power. When Ney completely succumbed to her mental instability at Castle Hedgehog, Banica possessed her entirely and transformed Ney's attire to that of herself before the crazed Ney attacked Kyle Marlon. After Ney was subdued, Banica appeared in Kyle's vision alongside a young Ney and laughed at the girl for hoping to be reborn, saying she was instrumental in the creation of the Master of the Graveyard. She then merged Ney's soul with the glass, taking her hand and walking away from Kyle during his dream before they were swalloped up in the splashing waves of the ocean. Later, Abyss I.R. reclaimed the vessel and attempted to have Conchita possess Riliane. Ney's influence inhibited her and the demon did not respond, leading to the sorceress' defeat.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue After Elluka Clockworker collected the Glass from Mikina Freesis, the Demon was sealed in it's vessel.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook The Glass later ended up in the hands of Lemy Abelard. Recognizing his soul as that of Pollo, she eventually absorbed his soul into the Glass around EC 610. Afterwards, the Glass passed onto a variety of owners over time until it was collected by Judge Gallerian Marlon and kept within his home. While there, Banica recalled her previous owners since becoming the Demon and the unknown amount of time that passed as she awaited the time she would become the Master of the Graveyard.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Banica's glass was among the vessels of sin that laughed at the Clockworker's Doll, telling her they were all the same.Miniature Garden Girl - 赤いグラスに ... 部屋の小物達 私を笑う 「僕等と君は似た者同士」 Sometime before EC 990, after the Glass awakened, Banica took on the form of the Master of the Graveyard. Master of the Graveyard - 亡者の王として　生まれ変わった Наследие Со временем Эллука Часовщица позаботилась о том, чтобы расследование Империей в Особняке Кончиты переросло в слухи о каннибализме Баники. В течение расследования, сама Кончита в особняке найдена не была, ее замок стоял пуст в абсолютной чистоте и порядке. Империя, решив, что Кончита сбежала за границу в одно из соседних государств, приостановило расследование Эллуки. У сына, которого Баника так же оставила, в итоге тоже появился ребенок и его семья дальше расширялась на протяжении нескольких поколений до жизни Германа Авадонии. Позже, во время того, как сама была охвачена демоном, Ма создала фильм о Банике, при просмотре с увлеченным посетителем Театра Зла добавляя свои комментарии. Санан Ной позже написал сказку под названием "Вампирша Баника" на основе ее жизни, которая стала популярной по всему Эвилиусу, подчеркивая ее выдающуюся кухню и легендарное рождение. В сказку также попала и ее "бессмертная армия", которая по рассказу была вырыта из своих же могил и проклята на вечное служение ей в качестве воскрешенных слуг. Так же было упомянуто, что если она в течение трех дней не будет пить вино из человеческой, то в конечном счете зачахнет и превратится в прах. Среди литературного фольклора , собравшегося вокруг Баники, так же встречались слова, что она была порабощена бокалом, сосудом "Греха", который и превратил ее в "Дьявольскую Пожирательницу". Исторические записи спорят о ее фигуре, так как некоторые говорили, что она была невероятных размеров полнушкой, а остальные утверждали, что она наоборот была довольной красивой, стройной особой. Многие блюда и рецепты, которыми она одарила Бельзению в результате своих странствий стали частью народной кухни и ее традиций, наравне с Кровавой Могилой, вином, которое она так любила, и которое продолжало существовать в Королевстве Люцифении еще около двух столетий позже. Legacy By the time Elluka Clockworker infiltrated the Conchita Mansion as part of the Empire's investigation into rumors of Banica's cannibalism, Conchita was discovered missing and her castle empty and in perfect order. The Empire determined Conchita had fled to one of its neighboring countries and discontinued Elluka's investigation.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Her child that she also left behind eventually had offspring as well and continued for several generations, leading to Germaine Avadonia. Ma later created a film of Banica during her demonic possession, adding her commentary as she watched the film with a captured visitor to Evil's Theater.Evils Kingdom Booklet Sanan Noi later created a fairytale based on her called "Vampiress Vanika" that became famous throughout Evillious,Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook highlighting her legendary birth and remarkable savory.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Included in the tale were the "undead soldiers" that were dug up in the cemetery and cursed to serve her forever as her reanimated servants.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 It was said she would wither away if she failed to drink wine made from human blood for three days.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Among the folklore in literature surrounding Banica was that she was possessed by a glass vessel of "Sin", which turned her into a "Evil Food Eater". Historical records conflicted about her actual figure, some saying she was large and plump while others claimed she was beautiful and thin.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Many of the dishes and recipes brought back to Beelzenia on her travels were incorporated into its culinary tradition including the Blood Grave wine she loved,The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 which continued to exist nearly two centuries later in the Kingdom of Lucifenia.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Личность и Характер: Особенности "Из всех, кто был повязан Смертным Грехом, Баника Кончита, вероятно, была самой счастливой. Ма. Кончита была маньячкой, охочей до еды, с неимоверным желанием поглотить все самые восхитительные яства, что имели свое место существовать. Ее маниакальное поведение ухудшалось и из-за жестокого обращения к ней со стороны ее матери, которое привело к тому, что поедание всего подряд без остатка вошло в привычку ребенка. Вместе с ее аппетитом, манеры Баники за столом оставляли желать лучшего, они были настолько ужасны, что вызывали беспокойство у окружающих: безжалостное шумное и быстрое запихивание разнообразной еды себе в рот. Несмотря на это, в своих вкусах она была вполне благоразумна, на столе у нее всегда стояли утонченные блюда, которые по мнению большинства были изысканны и восхитительны, хотя она и не придерживалась никаких религиозных табу в еде, как к примеру свинина baemu. Все дальше становясь ненасытным ценителем, аппетит Баники развивался до того момента, как она захотела отправится в путешествие за границу и пробовать зарубежные блюда, чьи рецепты позже она привезет домой. После создания Кровавой Могилы, это вино стало любимым напитком Баники. Среди ее гурманских привычек она так же имела обыкновение брать руками образцы еды или напитков, впоследствии облизывая их. Любовь к еде для Баники так же стала защитным механизмом, погружая себя все глубже в свое ремесло, когда она сталкивалась со смертью любимых или личными провалами. Однако, после того, как она познакомилась с миром "предельной" еды, Баника начала восхищаться и менее приятными деликатесами,такими, как насекомые, и даже стала есть свои тарелки. Пока ее вкусы приходили в упадок, она в итоге не отказывала себе даже в питании падалью и людьми, из интереса какие на вкус люди. После того, как она додумалась до того, что попробовать себя саму - тоже не плохая идея, так как она верила, что и сама является одним из предельных блюд, которыми она так увлекалась, и в приготовлении самой себя использовала клей. Ближе к концу своей жизни она стала затворницей, изолирующей себя от остального мира в своем замке до того момента, пока совсем не перестала управлять напрямую своей территорией; как часть своего отступничества, Баника обедала все чаще и чаще без раздумий, как на это отреагирует Бельзенианская Империя. Когда она не утоляла свой аппетит, она занималась садоводством для того, чтобы вырастить больше еды для пищи. Как она стала Демоном Обжорства, ее одержимость едой не прекратилась. Как-то она даже утверждала, что может поглотить весь мир и все еще хотеть большего. Даже несмотря на то, насколько ужасна она была за трапезой, Баника была довольно спокойной особой, поступающей вполне разумно и обдуманно, к примеру когда в первый раз повстречав Демона Обжорства, она невозмутимо с ним разговаривала, несмотря на весь своеобразный и необычный вид ситуации. Так же она была очень нежна с Карлосом, влюбившись в него во время их воссоединения и вынашивая его ребенка. Однако даже после того, как ее любовник принял попытку убийства, она, оставаясь с разбитым сердцем, доведенная до слез, могла позже послать свою бессмертную армию буйствовать по всей Грабии. Ровно так же она была безжалостна с Карлосом после его предательства, превратив его смерть в еще одно из своих блюд. Воистину достойное его наказание. Во времена, когда она была демоном из бокала, Баника наслаждалась, овладевая другими и расстраивалась, когда оба: Платоник и Галлериан Манро - были вне ее власти. Как и с Карлосом, у Баники были весьма близкие отношения с ее слугами Арте и Полло. После того, как они встретились еще детьми, близняшки помогали юной дворянке, поднимая ей настроение после смерти ее матери, и они быстро стали друзьями. Поскольку они были ее личными слугами, она очень редко путешествовала вне сопровождения их обоих и возлагала на них практически любую работу, которую пожелала. Так же Баника доверяла им управлять своей территорией и защищать свое имение, когда она потеряла интерес в своих заботах, как герцогини. Даже не смотря на это, ее растущий голод и интерес все к новым экзотическим вкусам привел к тому, что она и их двоих, своих верных подданных, съела. Однако, когда она стала Демоном Обжорства, Баника начала поиски, чтобы вернуть своих слуг, увлекая за собой души Ганзель и Гретель от их последующих реинкарнаций. Так же она хотела стать Хозяйкой Кладбища из-за этого, даже не зная настоящего значения этого слова, желая лишь чтобы оба ее слуги со временем к ней вернулись. Personality and Traits Conchita was an opsomaniac with an intense desire to consume the most delectable cuisines in existence. Her obsessive behavior was worsened by her mother's abuse and eating everything without any leftovers became a habit for the child. Coinciding with her appetite, Banica's table manners were crude and often disturbing to those around her, relentless in stuffing food in her mouth hastily and noisily. Despite this, she was reasonable with her tastes, eating fine cuisine and other meals considered delicious by the majority, although she was not beyond eating foods religiously considered taboo such as the baemu pig. Becoming an insatiable food connoisseur, Banica's appetite began to evolve until she desired to travel abroad and taste foreign meals which recipes she would later take back home. After developing Blood Grave, the wine became Banica's favorite. Among her eating habits, Banica often held out her fingers to her mouth to lick them or sample any food or drink on them. Her love of food also became a coping mechanism for Banica, immersing herself deeper and deeper into her craft when confronted with a love one's death or personal failure. However, after being introduced to the world of the "ultimate" food, Banica became enraptured in less favorable delicacies, such as insects,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita and even began to eat her plates.Evil Food Eater Conchita -足りなければ皿にもかぶりつけ As her tastes continued to descend, she eventually indulged herself in necrophagia and cannibalism out of curiosity for how humans would taste. After thinking of the idea to devour herself, Banica believed she was the ultimate food she was desiring and took glee in eating her own being.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Towards the end of her life, Conchita became a recluse, isolating herself within her castle to the point that she no longer directly governed her territory; as part of her apostasy, Banica dined more and more often without concern for the Beelzenian Empire's reaction.Evil Food Eater Conchita – Revised PV When not indulging her appetite, Banica took up a hobby of gardening, although doing so to grow more food for her to eat.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook As the Demon of Gluttony, Banica's obsession with food continued unabated, even claiming she could devour the entire world and remain unsatisfied.Twiright Prank - 「世界を全て呑み込んでも 私のお腹はふくれないの」 Although monstrous while eating, Banica was a calm individual, acting unbothered when first meeting the Demon of Gluttony and conversing with it despite the peculiar situation. She was also extremely affectionate for Carlos, falling in love with him during their reunion and bearing his child. However, after her lover's attempted murder-suicide, she was heartbroken and driven to tears. Banica could also be cruel, fine with sending her undead army on a rampage across Grabia. Similarly, she was ruthless toward Carlos after his betrayal, considering his death to become another one of her meals an appropriate punishment for him.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita While acting as the demon of the wine glass, Banica enjoyed possessing others and was disappointed when both Platonic and Gallerian Marlon were beyond her influence.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Like Carlos, Banica held a close connection to her servants, Arte and Pollo. Having met them as a child, the twins helped the young noble come out of her depression after her mother's death and they quickly became friends.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook As her personal servants, Banica rarely traveled anywhere without them in tow and relied on them for nearly every task the Duke desired. She also trusted in them to manage her territory and protect the estate as she became negligent in her duties as Duke. In spite of this, her growing hunger and curiosity for new tastes led to her devouring both faithful servants.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita However, after becoming the Demon of Gluttony, Banica began seeking to reclaim both servants, absorbing the souls of Hänsel and Gretel from their reincarnations in order to reclaim them. As part of this, the new demon wished to become the Master of the Graveyard, although unaware of it's real meaning, and planned to have both her servants with her when the time came.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Навыки, Способности, Умения, Таланты "Если бы не Баника, Бельзении конец пришел бы раньше." Герцог Орухари Баника была непревзойденным знатоком в еде, хорошим стратегом и человеком, который внес наибольший вклад в культуру Бельзении. Фактически, отменный аппетит у Баники был с самого рождения, а потому стала несравнима в скорости и объемах поглощения еды до такой степени, что с легкостью выигрывала соревнования, используя свой талант. Кончита, ярый поклонник пищи, развила потрясающий вкус и была осведомлена о вкусах не только Империи Бельзения, но и остальных государств, чем и заработала титул "Гурманка-Дворянинка Баника". Из-за этого она так же смогла с помощью фермеров Грабии сотворить вино Кровавая Могила, которое оставалась популярным среди всей знати но протяжении Эвилиуса даже после ее смерти. После того, как она заключила контракт с Демоном Обжорства, она освободилась от необъятных форм и стала весьма худой и стройной, подправила свое здоровье и из-за этого избежала смерти. Сделка с Демоном так же подразумевала, что она могла съесть что угодно и сколько угодно, как к примеру таки неудобоваримые и несъедобные вещи: волосы, жизнеопасные токсины. Как она попробовала позже, это привело лишь к онемению, которое не угрожало ее жизни. Потому ее тело оставалось таким же здоровым и даже имело способности к восстановлению, не смотря на то, что она ела. Так же Баника могла воскрешать мертых, умерших от болезни goula, силой Бокала и использовала их для защиты своего дома. Не смотря на низкий уровень сообразительности бессмертных воскресших солдатов, ими было легко коммандовать, как Баника и делала через Арте, создавая непреодолимую армию. После поглощения самой себя и Демона Обжорства, Баника забрала себе силы бывшего демона долго оставаться в виде призрака после своей смерти, овладевать живыми людьми, которые заключат контракт с ее бокалом, создавать и улучшать лекарство против болезни goula и воскрешать мертвых своими собственными силами. Вопреки этому она была ограничена Бокалом, а потому могла свободно использоваться Ириной Часовщицей для ее собственных умыслов. Хотя даже колдуньи признавали, что ход взаимодействия с ней всегда было непредсказуемо, и она могла с легкостью игнорировать те желания, которые она хотела. Skills and Abilities Banica was a practiced food enthusiast, an adept strategist, and a major contributor to Beelzenian culture. Practically since the day she was born, Banica had a remarkable appetite and became unmatched in her speed and volume of food intake to the point that she easily won competitions involving the talent.Evil Food Eater Conchita – Revised PV A food enthusiast, Conchita developed an excellent taste in food and was well versed in the tastes and flavors of many delicacies from both within and outside of the Beelzenia Empire, earning her title as "Gourmet Noble Banica".Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Because of this, she, with the help of Grabia's farmers, was able to concept and create Blood Grave, a fine wine that remained a popular product for nobles across Evillious well after her death.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 thumb|left|400px|Баника возвращает к жизни мёртвых. After making her contract with the Demon of Gluttony, the feudal lord's overweight form downsized into a more slender and fit figure, with her health similarly improved to the point that she completely avoided certain death. As part of her deal with the Demon, Banica was capable of eating anything and everything, including indigestible material such as human hair or deadly toxins. When consuming the latter, she became numb but was able to survive. Therefore, her body remained healthy regardless of what she ate and was even able to completely envelop herself. Banica was also able to reanimate the dead killed by the Goula disease through the power of the Glass and used this to great effect to guard her home. In spite of the low intelligence of the undead soldiers, Banica was able to command them effectively, through Arte, to create an unstoppable army.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita After devouring herself and the Demon of Gluttony,Heavenly Yard Banica took on all the former demon's powers, able to manifest in a phantom form long after her death,Twiright Prank Story take possession of individuals who came in contact with her glass, create and enhance the pathogen for the Goula disease, and reanimate the dead through her own power. Despite this, she was also subject to the limitations of the Glass, able to be utilized by Irina Clockworker for her own ends, although even the sorceress admitted her cooperation was unpredictable and could easily ignore its wielder's wishes should she choose.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Связи Между Героями Карлос Марлон: жених Баники, а позже пища. Хотя они и были обручены, чувства Баники к нему до отмены помолвки неизвестны. Как-то она обнаружила, что он переодевался ее поваром Джозефом и влюбилась в него, вынашивая его ребенка. После того, как Карлос пытался ее отравить, Баника Джозеф: пятнадцатый повал Баники. Сначала, она его рассматривала исключительно как способ утолить свой голод и не рассматривала его в качестве человеческого существа. По истечению некоторого времени, она начала в него влюбляться, а в течение их романа раскрылось, что Джозеф по-настоящему был Карлосом. Арте: служанка Кончиты, а затем и пища. Кончита и Арте были близкими друзьями с детства. Благодаря этой дружбе, Баника возлагала на Арте исполнение почти всех своих нужд и желаний, как на верного слугу, доверяя девушке даже контроль над своими территориями. Несмотря на то, что в итоге из интереса Баника ее съела, она продолжала от нее зависеть, в поисках ее следующих реинкарнаций, чтобы воссоединиться с ней снова. Полло: слуга Кончиты, а затем и пища. Кончита и Полло были близкими друзьями с детства. Благодаря этой дружбе, Баника возлагала на Полло исполнение почти всех своих нужд и желаний, как на верного слугу, и даже не смотря на его очевидную глупость, доверяя парню даже контроль над своими территориями. Несмотря на то, что в итоге из интереса Баника его съела, она продолжала от него зависеть, в поисках ее следующих реинкарнаций, чтобы воссоединиться с ним снова. Мегуру Кончита: мать Баники. Строгая диетическая дисциплина и жестокие наказания, полученные Баникой от Мегуру, помогли дворянинке наслаждаться едой еще больше. Неизвестно оплакивала ли Баника свою мать или нет. Неизвестный ребенок: ребенок Баники от Карлоса. Когда демон посоветовал Банике съесть своего ребенка, Баника неизбежно выбрала съесть себя, тем самым спасая ему жизнь. Хозяйка Кладбища: позднее воплощение Баники. После того как Баника заняла место Демона Обжорства, она захотела стать Хозяйкой Кладбища, даже не зная что по-настоящему значит это название. Character Connections Carlos Marlon: Banica’s fiancé and later, meal. Although initially engaged to him, Banica’s feelings for Carlos up to the engagement’s cancellation are unknown; she eventually discovered he was disguised as her cook, Joseph, and fell in love with him, siring a child with the prince in the process. After Carlos attempted to poison her, Banica became distraught; her love warped into a desire to devour him instead, and so she ordered Carlos' death. Joseph: Banica’s fifteenth chef. Banica saw Joseph as only a means to satiate her gluttonous hunger, and did not have concern for him as a human being. As time passed, however, she began to fall in love with him—it was during the course of this romance that she discovered "Joseph" had been replaced by Carlos. Arte: Conchita's servant and later, meal. Conchita had a close friendship with Arte stemming from childhood; due to this relationship, Banica relied on Arte to attend her every need as a loyal servant, even trusting the maid to reign over her territories. While devouring her later out of curiosity, Banica continued to depend upon Arte, seeking out her reincarnations to merge with her again. Pollo: Conchita's servant and later, meal. Conchita had a close friendship with Pollo stemming from childhood; due to this relationship, Banica relied on him to attend her every need as a loyal servant despite his evident stupidity, even trusting him to reign over her territories. While devouring him later out of curiosity, Banica continued to depend upon Pollo, seeking out his reincarnations to merge with him again. Meguru Conchita: Banica’s mother. The strict dietary discipline and harsh punishments that Banica received from Meguru helped inspire in the noble to have an even greater fascination with eating; it is unknown if she mourned her mother's death. Unknown Child: Banica's infant child she had with Carlos. Although about to eat the child under the demon's suggestion, Banica inevitably chose to devour herself instead, sparing the infant. Master of the Graveyard: Banica's later incarnation. After taking the place of the Demon of Gluttony, Banica attempted to become the new Master of the Graveyard, although unaware of the title's true meaning. Мелочи Разработка и происхождение Имя Баники это переделка английского слова "каннибализм". "Кончита" это сокращенное испанское слово "понимание" Кончиту, в связи с ее хобби, которое, как считалось, заключалось в том, что она регулярно пила кровь, несколько веков спустя перевоплотили в вампира, может быть частично вдохновляясь Владом Сажателем-на-кол. При разработке истории Дьявольской Пожирательницы Кончиты, Akuno-P хотел, чтобы Кончита была больше похожа на монстра, чем на человека. Интересные Факты. На момент ее рождения, Баника весила 3 кг; к 23, ее вес достигал более 70 кг и ближе к смерти, она весила более 100 кг. Она родилась в тот же месяц (ноябрь), что и ее вокалойд. По иронии судьбы, она стала наследницей Сатериазиса Веномании, став причиной второго крупного инцидента, касающегося Семи смертных грехов, а так же убив потомка Качесса Крим, убийцы самого Веномании. Благодаря своей родословной до герцога Веномании, как Баника, так и ее ребенок подвержены риску развития наследственного синдрома Возращивания Зла, а так же передать его будущим поколениям. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Banica's name is a torsion of the English word "cannibalism".The Heavenly Yard -May 29, 2013- バニカ=コンチータは食人行動「カニバリズム」のもじり。コンチータは適当w *Conchita is a diminutive of the Spanish word for "conception". *Conchita, due to her occupation as a feudal lord who was believed to regularly drink blood and later be reimagined as a vampire centuries later, may be partially inspired by Vlad the Impaler. *When crafting the story for Evil Food Eater Conchita, mothy desired to make Conchita more akin to a monster rather than a human.The Heavenly Yard-March 5, 2009 http://mothy.blog39.fc2.com/blog-entry-96.html 「コンチータ」は人間というより怪物に近い存在で、 Curiosities *At the time of her birth, Banica weighed 3 kg; by the time she was 23, her weight reached over 70 kg and by the time she had collapsed, she weighed well over 100 kg.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV *She shares the same birth month (November) with her Vocaloid.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV *She, ironically, succeeds her ancestor, Sateriasis Venomania, by causing the second major incident concerning the Seven Deadly Sins and killing a descendant of Kachess Crim, Venomania's killer. *Due to their lineage to Duke Venomania, both Banica and her child have the potential to develop Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and pass it onto future generations.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Gallery Concept Art= F1c678c9.jpg|Original Evil Food Eater Conchita concept art from Ichika's blog 252px-Conchita2.jpg|Concept Art of Conchita's dress ConchitaArtePolloprofile.png|Profiles of Banica, Pollo, and Arte from Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita |-| Song Apparitions= Banica_Conchita.jpg|Баника в клипе Evil Food Eater Conchita Conchita_03.jpg|Баника в клипе Evil Food Eater Conchita Akujiki new.jpg|Banica Conchita as seen in the revised song PV Demon.PNG|The Demon of Gluttony in Twiright Prank conchita.png|Conchita's appearance in Heartbeat Clocktower Muzzle_gluttony.png|Banica as she appears in The Muzzle of Nemesis |-| Book Apparitions= File:BTO5vLyCQAAwHIg.jpg|Banica Conchita as seen on the cover of Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita EFECBanicaCarlos.png|A heavyweight Conchita in the novel EFECBanicaJoseph.png|Banica in bed with Carlos by her side Conchitakyata2.png|Banica as seen in the novel's trailer, illustrated by kyata Banicademon.jpg|The Demon in the Twiright Prank story 221.jpg|Banica taking Ney Futapie away in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue DemonGluttony.jpg|Banica in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook |-| Manga Apparitions= BanicaChibicolored.png|Banica in the Welcome to Conchita Dining Room BanicaArtePolloWCDR.png|Banica as she appears in the manga BanicaArtePolloJoseph.png|Banica as seen in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga CarlosBanicaDSoE.png|A young Banica in the manga BanicaVenomaniamanga.png|Banica as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga QuartetsBanica.png|Banica as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsBanica2.png|Banica in the manga QuartetsBanicaChild.png|A young Banica in the manga QuartetsBanicaDemon.png|Banica as the Demon of Gluttony in the manga |-| Misc= BanicaEFbooklet.png|Banica Conchita as she appears in the Evils Forest booklet Natucomi1 4a.jpg|Banica on the cover of the Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised) album Conchita 02.png|Banica on the Evils Kingdom CD cover Kingdom meiko.jpg|Banica's profile picture on the Evils Kingdom website Pcard meiko.jpg|Seven Deadly Sin Playing Card featuring Conchita Conchita Ichika.jpg|Chibi illustration of Banica Conchita by Ichika Conchi.png|Conchita with her maid and butler in a poster of Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Conchitamenu.jpg|Banica in the novel's booklet tumblr_n3aemyOqoS1sc6ltuo1_500.jpg|Banica in Miku Pack 006 BanicaArtePolloIchika.jpg|Illustration of Banica, Arte, and Pollo by Ichika BanicaRilianeIchika.png|Illustration of Banica celebrating Kiss Day by Ichika BanicaeatingIchika.png|Illustration of Banica celebrating Rice Ball Day by Ichika Bq5F2JhCMAE8nJp.jpg|Illustration of Banica by Ichika Bq5FlDNCAAE5ykx.jpg|Illustration of Banica by Ichika BanicaCarlosGenderbents.png|Banica and a male Banica having a meal with their respective partners GenderbentConchitaIchika.png|A male version of Banica as imagined by Ichika ArtePolloBanicaEarly.jpg|An early illustration of Banica, Arte and Pollo by Ichika BanicaArtePolloJosephPlatonicMargaritaIchika.png|Comic involving Banica, Arte, Pollo, Joseph, Platonic, and Margarita by Ichika Chara img1C-1-.jpg Banicaundead-1-.png|Баника возвращает к жизни мертвых. BanicaCarlosIchika.png|Illustration of Banica and Carlos for Bomasu 12 by Ichika BanicaCarlosArtePolloIchika.png|Comic featuring Banica and her servants by Ichika SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Banica as seen in the Seven Crimes and Punishments album BanicaSSP.png|Banica's profile on The Seven Sins and Punishment website ComicSateriasisBanicaIchika.png|Comic of Banica and Sateriasis at "Capriccio Academy" by Ichika ComicParodyTamara2.png|Comic of Banica at "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara Appearances References }} Категория:Arte Категория:Pollo Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Арте Категория:Полло Категория:Мейко Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Веномания Категория:Venomania Bloodline Категория:Персонажи Категория:MEIKO Категория:Баника Кончита Категория:Banica Conchita Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Beelzenia